The collection and disposal of human waste matter has been a problem of long standing. Early illustration of attempts at solving this problem is found in the Aqueducts, perhaps 3,000 years ago or more. Our solutions today are not much different than those of the Aqueducts.
The ducts that carry sewage are now enclosed and in the form of pipes with treatment plants processing the sewage to reduce incidence of disease. Large amounts of fresh water is consumed in our present transportation of human waste through the pipes and enclosed aqueducts. This is true even in geographical areas where there are major water shortages.
Prior attempts to eliminate the pipe and aqueduct conveyance of human waste have not been successful. Chemical toilets have been available for many years in which human waste is collected in plastic bags containing deodorant and antiseptic chemical compositions. Such chemical toilets have required individual handling of the plastic bags. A plastic bag is generally used several times, thus leaving the waste and fecal matter exposed between uses. Disposal of the plastic bag has not been satisfactory. For example, a twist tie may enclose the bag. The bag may then be discarded in a suitable location. Generally garbage collection has not been deemed a suitable disposal because of possible transmission of disease. Thus one is confronted with finding a suitable disposal location. This may be a pit in which the bag is deposited and covered. Many geographical locations, particularly within metropolitan areas have laws preventing such action. The chemical toilet of this type has not been considered a suitable solution. The present invention uses containers rather than water as the conveyor of the human waste.